Ichigo Kurosaki
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date =November 11th |place = Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Draw, interrupted by Yoruichi Shihōin. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki |side2 =*Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame *Reigai-Renji Abarai |forces1 =Ichigo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) Rukia: *Zanjutsu |forces2 =Ikkaku: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Renji: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |casual1 =Ichigo and Rukia are uninjured. |casual2 =The two Reigai are sealed away. }} is a fight taking place during the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the conflict between the two factions, shortly after Seireitei is put on alert following Ichigo's escape from prison. Prelude In Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki, sitting despondently inside his prison cell, wonders what is provoking everyone to act that way. As he, wondering if they were brainwashed, states they could never get brainwashed, Rukia Kuchiki calls out silently to him. Alerted to the sound of her voice, he notices Rukia crawling on the floor, carrying Zangetsu on her back. As she places her hands upon the bars, Ichigo is surprised at her presence.Bleach anime; Episode 318 Meanwhile, Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, conferring about Ichigo's involvement in this incident, express their doubts. When Shunsui brings up the topic of the Substitute Shinigami Badge taken as evidence within the Dangai, Ukitake, saying he has no doubt it was the one he gave to Ichigo, states no one else would have such a badge. As Shunsui attempts to speak again, alarm bells ring out through the Seireitei. As Ukitake wonders what is going on, a Shinigami, approaching him, reveals Ichigo has escaped from his confinement cell. As Ichigo and Rukia run across a rooftop under the cover of night, Ichigo asks her why he has to flee. Rukia explains they will escape from Seireitei by exiting through the Hakuto Gate. As they crouch behind a semi-destroyed wall, Ichigo, whispering to her, states the Shinigami will understand once he explains what occurred. When he asks her if their actions are just, Rukia, stating the situation calls for it, asks him if he has sensed anything abnormal. As Ichigo wonders exactly why he was placed under arrest, Rukia, stating she does not know, explains the current situation to him. As several Shinigami run past their location, they hide from them. Ichigo notices the presence of Lieutenant Renji Abarai and 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, who prevent them from leaving. As Renji tells him to return back to his cell, Ichigo realizes they too have turned against him. Interjecting, Ikkaku states they have no need to kill him as long as he complies with their orders. As Renji states it is not likely they will leave without fighting, Rukia questions why Ichigo is a subject, prompting Renji to reveal Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's task force discovered his Substitute Shinigami Badge in the Dangai. When Ichigo, recalling his loss of the Substitute Badge whilst in transit to Soul Society, explains the circumstances of its loss, Ikkaku reveals his Substitute Badge was found several days ago, coinciding with the moment Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his survey team disappeared. Confused by their accusations, Ichigo, stating they only entered Soul Society one day ago, asks the Reigai if they are holding him responsible for Mayuri's disappearance, stating though he is many things, he is not a magician. Interrupting him, Rukia states she is beginning to understand the incident. Saying the reason for which his Substitute Badge was presented as evidence even before they left for Soul Society is still in the dark, Rukia states whoever had the goal of framing him for the captains' disappearances is certainly responsible for the current incident. As Renji, interrupting, explains they are not doing this by choice, Ikkaku states he does not mind as long as their resistance means they can fight each other again. Battle ﻿As a wicked smile appears upon his face, the two Reigai grasp their weapons. Telling him they should have one last fight before he completely loses his Reiryoku, Ikkaku, bringing his katana and its sheath together, releases his Zanpakutō, Hōzukimaru. As Renji follows suit, Ichigo and Rukia are forced to draw their swords against their friends. Lunging into the air, Ikkaku brings his spear crashing down upon Ichigo, who deflects Ikkaku's strike, sparks flying from the contact. Locking blades with Renji, Rukia asks him why they are fighting. When she asks him if he truly believes Ichigo is responsible for the incident, Renji states he does not, and he is not doing this because he wants to. Applying more force to his blows, Renji forces Rukia's blade to inch closer towards the ground. As Rukia wonders when he became this powerful, Renji, taunting her, states the only way for her to stop him is to fight him. When he, forcing Zabimaru out from under Rukia's sword, knocks her away with his next attack, Ichigo, calling out to her, tells Renji to stop as Ikkaku, taking advantage of this diversion, attacks him. Intercepting his movements, Ichigo, locking his arm tightly around Ikkaku, tries to convince him he has no reason to fight him. Stating he does no need a good reason to fight someone as strong as him, he hurls Ichigo across the ground. As Rukia calls out in concern for him, Renji, raising his Zanpakutō to her, states he cannot guarantee her survival if she does not fight back. As Rukia realizes those are not empty threats and he is dead serious, Ichigo, imploring Renji, asks what has happened to him. .]] As he ponders the possibility they truly are under someone else's control, unnatural smiles stretch across their faces. As the Reigai refuse to back down, Ichigo, stating he has no choice, releases his Bankai, which causes a tumultuous cloud of dust to kick up. As it dissipates, Ikkaku realizes Ichigo has finally started to take the fight seriously. As Ichigo, clutching his forehead in pain, realizes he has exerted too much Reiatsu in one day, Ikkaku smirks, but before he can attack Ichigo, both he and Renji are sealed away by a Bakudō #73 Tozanshō from Yoruichi Shihōin. Aftermath As Ichigo and Rukia are surprised by this, Yoruichi tells the two of them to follow her. They regroup at a small cave, where Ichigo thanks Yoruichi for her assistance. When she says they cannot remain here for long, Ichigo, agreeing, states something was definitely wrong with the two of them. When Rukia, agreeing, states Renji's glare looked as if he was serious about killing them, Yoruichi, stating it cannot be helped, reveals the Renji and Ikkaku they faced were not the original Shinigami. When both Ichigo and Rukia are surprised at this, Yoruichi wonders how they could not notice while fighting them. As Ichigo states their Reiatsu was exactly the same as always, Rukia, agreeing with this observation, states their power levels seemed much higher than she previously though. Stating they were very well made, Yoruichi explains there is a similar invention to allow Mod-Souls to maintain a physical form within Soul Society, known as a Reigai, outlining the physiology of the fake body. Yoruichi states they can contain the exact memories and personality as the originals, and she is unaware of the number of Reigai which have infiltrated the Gotei 13. When Rukia wonders why the Reigai are necessary, considering the Konpaku serves as the vessel in Soul Society, Yoruichi reveals the Reigai are invaluable for the development of Soul Candy, and it is highly likely a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute is behind the current incident. When Rukia notices Ichigo has left the underground cave, Yoruichi, speculating he is heading over to the 12th Division's barracks, tells Rukia to go after Ichigo, stating she will deal with the Reigai searching for them. When Rukia, appearing in Ichigo's path, demands to know where he is going, Ichigo states he is heading over to the 12th Division, prompting Rukia to berate him for thinking ahead without a plan. Formulating a plan, she states they will infiltrate the S.R.D.I. and gather as much information as they can. As Ichigo agrees, they overhear several Shinigami scouring Seireitei for them. At the entrance to the Institute, Rukia and Ichigo, sneaking past the main entrance, appear before Hiyosu's office. Repeatedly pounding upon his door, Rukia attracts the attention of Hiyosu. Walking towards the door, Hiyosu, asking them what they want, peeks through a slit in the door. Surprised, Hiyosu walks out into the corridor, where he is struck by Rukia's Kidō spell. As she apologizes to him, Ichigo wonders if it was necessary, prompting Rukia to state none of it matters now. As the two of them run over to Hiyosu's computer, Ichigo asks what their next move is. Sitting in front of the computer, Rukia states they need to search the Dangai traffic records, and doing so may shed some light on what is going on. On the central screen, a multitude of images of them flicker across the screen, as well as the Shinigami task force which entered the Dangai. As Rukia scrolls through the images, Ichigo tells her to move back a couple of images, which she does. As she does so, Ichigo notices a picture of Nozomi Kujō, whom they recognize from Ichigo's room. As a small alarm blares out, Rukia reads the note accompanying the picture, which states Nozomi is a fugitive from Soul Society who took refuge in the Human World's Karakura Town. As the message proceeds, Rukia is surprised when the message states Shinigami are authorized to eliminate her if she does not comply with their demands. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only